


I Volunteer as Tribute

by All_the_fandoms_and_fans



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, F/M, Hunger Games-Typical Death/Violence, POV Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 15:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_the_fandoms_and_fans/pseuds/All_the_fandoms_and_fans
Summary: Once. After all that, his name only had to be in there once.Sam Winchester!*Some shameless Destiel domesticity because I can't help my self but you can skip that if you want to.**Mostly copies the Hunger Games books which I do not own, nor do I own any of the characters.*Tags will be added as we go along.





	I Volunteer as Tribute

Sam was as pale as I've ever seen him. Whimpering in his sleep. I wanted to reach out and wake him, to put my arm around him and pull him close, but dad was half awake across the room and he'd shout at me if i even tried. 

He's not been very well at all since mom died when i was 4. He won't work, barely ate. I raised sammy more than he did.

Sammy opened his eyes and reached his hand out for me in the bed we share. I grabbed it gently and smiled down at him. He smiled weakly at me, still half asleep. I wanted to lie back down next to him and tell him it would be ok but if I wanted to hunt I had to go. 

I swung my feet out from under the covers and into my leather boots. I grabbed my leather jacket, slouching it on as I quietly slipped out of the room, making my way outside. 

Reaping Day. The only day you see so many people up early. Every one in District 12 was awake that morning. Everyone in a hurry to be ready for the ceremony. 

I stopped at the fence, listening out of habbit for the faint buzz that would tell me the fence was alive with elecricity. As usual it was silent. I slipped through the cables and out through the trees. 

As usual, I found my silver knives in the hollow of a tree, rounded handle and a three sided blade. My dad once told me they were able to kill anything, even an angel if they were weilded properly. 

I made my way silently through the trees, halting when I head a wild turkey, pausing, knife ready to be thrown to kill it. Suddenly a cracking sound came from behind me. The turkey took off and I turned in anger. 

"HEY" I shouted at the trenchcoat I saw coming through the trees. "Cas! I almost had that one, you son of a bitch." 

"Sorry Dean." Castiel said walking over confidently, the way no one else did when Dean sounded angry. "Come on I have a surprise."

I fought the smile making an appearance on my face, feeling the tension in my shoulders vanish. I sighed exageratedly and followed him to the spot where we always sit. 

It's where you can look out over the forrest and forget about the district's and the capitol and everything at home.

"I have this" Cas said, pulling out a bread roll and tearing it in half. 

"Oh, my angel," I said grabbing the half he offered me. And taking a huge bite. "Mmmmm, its still warm," I got out around the bread still in my mouth. 

Cas put his hand on my cheek. Trying to be soothing but it made my stomach plummet. "How many times are you in today?" I whispered. Cas' hand slid down to mine. 

"48" he said simply. Not meeting my eyes. "You?"

"30" 

I couldn't help sighing and gripping Cas' hand tightly. "It'll be fine, Castiel. We'll be fine."

**Author's Note:**

> Please, let me know if you want me to continue this. 
> 
> Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
